Little Red
by justanothertwilightmom
Summary: Bella ran away from the big, bad, wolf and found herself in another town overrun with supernaturals. What's a danger magnet to do? Will the blue eyed demon be bad for her, or her savior? Will the past find her? And if your boyfriend is over 100, how can you make sure he never "knew" your mom? 2nd place in the Kittyinaz June Fairytale challenge. (one shot - for now)


On a crazy notion I entered Kittyinaz's June Writing Contest - Fairytales. I actually won 2nd place! I read all of the entries and they were so good and complex that I am very happy and humbled to have placed, especially 2nd! Thanks to anyone who voted!

I tried to fix some of the errors that I found after I uploaded it. There is no beta, so it's all on me.

~Little Red~

"Come on! Move that scrawny little butt of yours faster!" Leah yelled at the brunette behind her, who was taking way too long to go through the sand and get to the car she had parked beside the road at First Beach. If they didn't hurry then all of their planning would be for absolutely nothing.

Bella ran behind Leah, well, her version of running anyway. Bella couldn't help but think that for Leah to know how hard it is for her to walk or run on a flat surface, why in the world did her getaway plan have to involve running in sand...in the rain? Didn't even normally coordinated people have trouble with this?

 _That is what you get for hanging with supernatural people..._ the little voice in her head said.

 _Well, this supernatural person is helping you escape the real weirdos that are still singing and dancing around the bonfire… so be nice to her and move your butt!_ The other little voice in her head said.

Okay, snarky side won that argument.

Right as they got to the getaway car, Leah's mom's old Buick, the shapeshifter heard branches cracking behind them. A howl ripped through the air and was joined by several others. Bella stopped midway from opening the passenger side door handle as even her ears now picked up the howls. This was not good.

A wolf slowly started to step out of the wood line that separated the beach from the parking lot.

Yep, not good at all.

"Get in the car!" Leah whisper yelled at her. Bella quickly got in as she could see Leah practically vibrating as she tried to determine which would be best, trying to fight the pack alone to buy Bella some time. or to get in the car and drive away with her so they both could escape.

As the wolf got closer, Bella could make out that it is Leah's brother Seth by his sandy coat color. Leah stopped shaking. She hated the pack for what they were doing, but there is no way she could attack her brother after all the loss she has had in her life already.

"Seth, please, just let us go. You know that what they are doing is not right. This shouldn't be allowed at all! I know my life was screwed up because Sam imprinted on someone else, but trying to 'force' an imprint between Jacob and Bella is even worse! Sam couldn't help what happened… just how he handled it after the fact. Jacob and now the whole pack are doing this on purpose and willingly!" Leah looked down to the ground, then resolved herself and looked her little brother in the eye.

"I can't believe you are going to let them do this."

Slowly, Leah opened the driver's side door and climbed in. Bella reached out and held her hand. Neither of them were really touchy-feely types, but sometimes you just needed to know someone was there for you.

About thirty minutes down the road Bella was still watching Leah as she drove. She was really tense which was noticeable by the steel grip she had on the steering wheel. Bella said the only thing that she thought will calm Leah down.

"You know, he didn't follow us."

"I know, Sam probably ordered him not to."

Ok, this would be harder than Bella first thought.

"Well, he didn't howl to let them know where we were either."

"Doesn't matter. Everyone phased would see it through the mind link anyway." Leah replied nonchalantly, although her grip got even tighter.

"Ugh!" Bella yelled while throwing her hands up. Why was her only friend in the world just as stubborn as she was?

"What?"

"What I'm trying to get you to see is that he didn't stop us from leaving! He could have! He was right there. I don't know if he somehow kept Sam out of his thoughts or just managed to not follow an order for a bit, but somehow your brother loved you enough NOT to stop you!" Bella was almost panting by the end of her rant.

"Huh."

"Really? That's all you're gonna say? 'Huh'?"

"Yep." Leah grinned slightly and her grip relaxed a bit on the steering wheel.

"Um, well, okay then."

Seth didn't stop them from leaving.

Bella smiled. Maybe there was some hope for some of the pack after all.

 _6 months later…_

Bella's life had been going good so far. She and Leah had taken their time and drove basically all the way across the country and stopped in a little town in Virginia. Bella really felt at home here, although Leah was itching to keep going. So the girls parted ways, exchanging their new email addresses to keep in touch. Both were too worried to get any kind of a phone.

Bella had managed to get enough real looking documentation to get a job at the Mystic Grill. Everything in this place was named Mystic something.

She was surprised she didn't have to buy Mystic undies just to live here.

Most surprising of all was the fact that she now lived with some other vampires. As if it wasn't bad enough to know that one kind existed, now there were more. Of course with her blood (and that stupid _floral bouquet_ that Ed was always going on and on about) the supernaturals found her pretty quick.

She made the same decision she always seemed to, if you can't beat them, join them.

As much as a human could join them.

So now she has her own room in the Salvatore Boarding house. It's pretty good. The guys are nice enough and the girls that come around, well most of them are pretty nice.

Elena seemed a bit bipolar with a touch of a narcissism complex, but everyone else was fine.

And Damon… well that black haired demon hadn't been out of her mind since she first laid eyes on him. She knew his reputation and really, really tried hard not to feel anything for him.

But when had her heart ever listened to her head anyway?

That is how she found herself on a date with the bad boy… bad man?

He reminded her of one of the country songs that used to play in the background at Charlie's house. Something about "I may be a real bad boy… but baby I'm a real good man."

Yep, nothing about Damon said "boy".

"You look way too deep in thought over there, Brown Eyes." Damon lightly poked her side as they were driving back to the Boarding House.

"Just thinking."

Damon snorted. "And what good ever comes of that? You are on a date with ME. I believe I should be getting the attention around here." He turned and smirked at her.

How could a smirk look that good? She was still a virgin, although she really had no idea if she would be able to keep saying that long if she were to continue to see Damon. The guy was known for his exploits. Then again, knowing he had already slept with most of her friends still seemed like something she couldn't wrap her mind around no matter how long he'd been alive.

Knowing he was old enough that he could have slept with her mom or even a grandmother, yeah, that was all kinds of gross.

Come to think of it…

"Hey, in the next few days I have some pics of my family I want to show you."

Damon looked at her puzzled. How in the world did he go from flirting with her to her talking about pictures? She truly confused him sometimes, even if he did like it.

"Uh…. what?" The smirk was now gone… only a raised eyebrow left in it's place.

"You know… just to show you who is who... in case they ever come here looking for me." _Yeah, that and to make sure you DON'T recognize my mom as one of your easy lays…._

"Okay." Damon took a breath as they parked at the house. "I know that you are innocent," que Bella's really big blush here, " but if you would like to come to my room for a bit, I wouldn't mind."

And there's the smirk again.

"Damon, are you telling me you want to cuddle?" Bella had the biggest, cheesiest grin on her face because she knew that is not at all what he was thinking about.

She REALLY hoped he would not recognize her mom, because she really wanted this guy, this vampire, just this man - for herself.

The smirk fell off his face and was replaced with an expression that looked like he smelled something awful. "Cuddle? No, sweetness. I'm too manly to cuddle."

"Then what are you going to call it? Because you are NOT getting in my pants Damon Salvatore…"

"Yet," he whispered under his breath.

Bella giggled and slapped his arm. "I heard that you jerk!"

Damon smiled. He really loved seeing her like this. When she wasn't worried, when she was just a carefree girl, it made his heart beat just a little faster. Yep, he should just hand over his man card now.

"Before we go inside, I have something for you." He reached in the backseat and handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

"What for? It isn't my birthday or…."

"Just because. Now, are you going to open it or not?"

"Depends, will you attack me if I get a paper cut?"

"Honey, if I can live with you for months while you have your period I'm pretty sure that a single drop of blood won't make me go all fangy on you."

"Wow, I'm not sure if that is really good to know or just kind of gross."

"Probably both." He motioned to the present. "Well?"

"Okay, you win. If for no other reason just so we can change the topic." Bella ripped off the paper and opened the box to reveal a leather jacket just like Damon wore, but in red.

"Wow! This is really awesome!"

"See, I knew you'd like it. Now you can wear it and always think of me."

"Of course my present would be all about you." Bella smiled, but then turned and looked at him seriously. "Hey, this isn't some kind of marking-my-territory thing, is it?"

Damon just grinned and got out of the car and started walking up to the house.

Bella quickly opened her door and stumbled trying to get out. "Damon!"

"Come on in, Little Red!" he called behind him.

~Little Red~

Bella woke up the next morning grinning like a fool.

She was still a virgin, even after staying with Damon for the night. She was pretty sure that could be considered a superpower.

If sex was any better than just the way the man kissed, she couldn't' wait.

Well, she could, but just long enough to make sure that he had not seen her mother before.

Yep, still gross.

Bella looked up and noticed she was alone in the room, but the faint smell of bacon coming up the stairs let her know that Damon was cooking breakfast. It was really nice to live with someone else who could actually cook without burning anything down. Since he was down there she decided to go to her own room and get ready for the day.

Something was wrong as she opened her door after she was showered and dressed, including wearing her new red leather jacket. Instead of the smell of bacon something smelled burnt. Damon would NEVER burn food.

She thought about calling for Stefan before she remembered that he and Elena were gone for the weekend. Poor Elena wasn't getting enough undivided attention and needed to fix that.

Knowing that there was no other help in the house, and that something must have happened to Damon, Bella slowly went down the steps on her way to the kitchen.

At least she did until she tripped and fell the rest of the way and hit her head.

~Little Red~

Everything was blurry when Bella woke up. She could see, but more just lights and colors than actual shapes. Sounds seemed like she was under water. She heard someone call her name, but the image kept moving and the voice wasn't recognizable.

"Bella? It's okay, honey. I'm here now. No one is going to take you away again." The voice kept droning on and on. Something didn't sound right. the voice was not right.

"Damon?"

"Uh, yeah. Bella, can you hear me? I just need you to say you want to be with me, and you will be fine."

"Damon? You what? Why is everything so blurry?"

"You just hit your head when you fell. Poor honey, you are very clumsy. But I'll take care of you." The voice kept talking.

This just wasn't right. Damon would never say stuff like that.

"Why are you acting so weird, Damon?" She kept turning her head, looking at the image of the person talking to her, willing it to clear up. She didn't know who it was, but there was no way it was Damon.

"I'm not acting weird, honey. Don't you want me to take care of you?"

"I still can't see. You don't look right."

"I think it's just a concussion. It's alright Bells, you'll be okay. Just say you want me to take care of you and it will all be okay." The faceless voice - that was NOT Damon- ran a hand down her cheek.

A very hot hand.

"NO! Where is Damon? DAMON!" Bella started to freak out for real now. How had he found her? What was he doing? Where was Damon? Her heart sank with just the thought that he was hurt.

Hot hands held her down to keep her from thrashing about. "So you know I'm not him, huh? Well, it doesn't matter. We found you and all you need to do is say the words and Old Quil will finish the ritual to bind us together forever!" Jacob was hurting her the way he was holding her down.

Her vision started to clear up and she could now see that it was just Jacob and Old Quil in the room with her.

"Where's Damon?"

"The guy that was cooking? I snapped his neck and left him in the kitchen. As soon as we are done here we will leave and the food on the stove can catch fire and burn the place down. He will be gone and anyone you know here will think you died in the fire with him. A perfect plan, huh? See, I told you I would take care of you!" He genuinely beamed at this point. He was sure the had it all figured out.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she listened to him. He used to be her best friend. What had happened to him? And why were the rest of the pack and elders going along with it?

This was NOT going to be her life! Looking down she saw her red coat.

Yep, she was Damon's and she'd act like it.

She looked back up at Jacob, then smiled over his shoulder.

"Wow Grandma, what big teeth you have!"

"What in the world, Bells?" Jacob asked, looking at her like maybe she had lost her mind.

"The better to tear the wolf apart with!" Came a male voice from behind Jacob. Jacob let Bella go and spun around, but wasn't fast enough. Damon held his arms down and bit down into his neck just to rip a chunk of it out and spit it on the floor. When he let go Jacob fell down convulsing.

Bella thought Jacob looked like a dog with rabies … like on Cujo.

Damon proceeded to hit Old Quil just hard enough to knock the old man out. He'd decide what to do with him later. Maybe the witches could see what kind of magic information they could get out of an old medicine man.

Damon reached down and helped Bella stand up. Reaching behind her head he found a serious lump. He bit into his wrist and looked her in the eyes while offering it to her. She knew this was important. Thinking back to how she felt when she thought something had happened to him, she made up her mind and took his wrist and his blood.

Damon hugged her to him when she was done. He really felt something for her and was scared he almost lost her. She was just as sarcastic as he was.

He slowly tilted her face up to meet his eyes. A beautiful declaration of love was right on his lips.

Yeah, right.

What came out was, "Really? Of all the witty comebacks, you refer to me as 'Grandma'?"

Bella giggled and hugged him close while laying her head on his chest. "What can I say, I felt like Little Red with the big bad wolf."

Damon grunted, " I could have been the huntsman or something…."


End file.
